User talk:Sxerks
---- Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:35, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Joining forces? Hello! So you think joining forces and incorporating Dark Sun into a larger Dungeons & Dragons Wiki is a bad idea? Daranios (talk) 16:39, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, yeah, well, and Spelljammer and Dragonlance, as well of course. ::Merging separate worlds into one wiki is a bad idea. ::Copying an entire wiki like the Forgotten Realms, is just a plain shitty thing to do. ::Going to a wiki (an external one at that) with flaky leadership, is also a bad idea. ::--Sxerks (talk) 16:52, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Forgotten Realms, Legend of the Five Rings/Rokugan and Eberron have relatively large and active wikis around, I completely agree with you that they will function much better on their own. I am talking about Dark Sun Wiki, Chronicles of Astinus and Spelljammer Wiki. They are comparatively small article-wise and seem to have had very little contribution lately. While I find the content thay have so far useful, I have the impression, bluntly speaking, that they are not going anywhere. That's why I propose to merge them into Dungeons & Dragons Wiki, which is both stable and active (with the one drawback that the majority of activity is focused on homebrew material). Dungeons & Dragons Wiki would benefit from more material and, hopefully, more contributors, while the topics of the three campaign setting would benefit from more authors, a broader audience and many articles from (A)D&D in general that are also relevant to them. (E. g. compare Dragon in Dungeons & Dragons Wiki with Dragon in the Chronicles of Astinus.) And, what's the problem with the wiki being external? It has been working stably and without problems for several years now. Daranios (talk) 17:20, March 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::That's the point, it's mainly a homebrew wiki, I know it's history, why it was forked and came to Wikia, and why it forked again to create the one you are currently linking to. While it was here as w:c:dnd they managed to "merge/take the url" an existing wiki w:c:dungeons which should been left for canon dnd articles like the Hollow World. These are not extremely popular settings to begin with, as anyone can tell by the low edit count, you will not gain any editors regardless of what you do. ::::The different realms/world settings should be on their own wikis, pointing to your own dragon article is an example of non relevant information to these specific settings. ::::External: basically there is already a copy of your wiki here, no need to create yet another login. Privately owned wikis also have one major problem, if the owner is the only one with access to paying the hosting site and they get hit by a car or have a heart attack, say goodbye to all your data. Example: there used to be a "www.darksunwiki.com" with lots of info, mostly homebrew, but it was spammed out and the owner did nothing, and now it's a parked domain. ::::--Sxerks (talk) 19:22, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::I could say a little more on that, but basically: If we disagree on what is a good treatment of the campaign settings, should not at least my invitation (I surely do not see it as spamming!) be allowed to remain on the talk page, so that each author can decide indivually what he or she finds the best place to cover it? Daranios (talk) 20:05, March 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::No, that is what spamming is, especially when a competing wiki is involved. If you want to talk to an individual on their own talk page that is another matter, though I still don't want to see links all over the place.--Sxerks (talk) 21:18, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I strongly disagree about the spamming! But I am biased, so I leave it at that. In case you want to hear all of my arguments to what has been said above, let me know. Otherwise I guess we will both be doing what we think to be the best treatment for the topic(s) and the work done so far. All the best. Daranios (talk) 08:15, March 2, 2013 (UTC)